l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Water spells
The following is an alphabetical list of known Water spells: A * A Moment's Hesitation Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 18 * Ashim's Rainbow Shield Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 48 Prayers and Treasures, p. 39 (mastery 3) * Avoidance Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 231 (mastery 4) B * Bane of the Scorpion Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 247 (mastery 3) * Blessing of Healing Rokugan, p. 94 Magic of Rokugan, p. 21 * Blessing of Mizu-no-Kami Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 48(mastery 3) * Blessing of Purity Magic of Rokugan, p. 20 * Bo of Water Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 250 Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 228 Magic of Rokugan, p. 19 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 187 (mastery 1) craft * Breath of Mist Walking the Way, p. 32 Prayers and Treasures, p. 89 Book of Water, p. 184 (mastery 1) * Breath of Suitengu Rokugan, p. 93 C * Calm Mind Magic of Rokugan, p. 18 Diskwars Rules of Play * Castle of Water Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 245 (mastery 1) * The Champion's Arrival Fealty and Freedom, p. 133 (mastery 5) * Chi Reversal * Clarity of Purpose Prayers and Treasures, p. 91 (mastery 1) battle * Cleanse Magic of Rokugan, p. 17 * Cloak of the Miya Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 188 (mastery 2) defense * Counterspell * Cross the Veil of Sleep Walking the Way, p. 34 (mastery 2) * Crushing Waves Way of the Shugenja, p. 53 (mastery 3) * Curse of the Jackal Walking the Way, p. 38 Prayers and Treasures, p. 92 (mastery 4) D * Dance of the Unicorn Way of the Unicorn, p. 104 * Detect Taint Rokugan, p. 92 Oriental Adventures, p. 101 * Divinitory Pool * Dodging the Slow Shaft Clan War: Call to Arms, p. 32 * Dominion of Suitengu Prayers and Treasures, p. 27 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 190 E * Ebb and Flow of Battle Magic of Rokugan, p. 22 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 191 * Ebbing Strength * Edge of Darkness Masters of Court, p. 112 * Embrace of Darkness * The Emperor's Road Book of Water, p. 183 * Endless Deluge Prayers and Treasures, p. 93 Book of Water, p. 181 * Endless Seas Way of the Shugenja, p. 54 * Energy Reversal Walking the Way, p. 40 * Energy Transference * Essence of Water * Ever-Changing Waves Book of Air, p. 81 F * The Final Bond * Find the Source Masters of Magic, p. 117 * Flock of Blood Prayers and Treasures, p. 43 * The Flow of Time Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 230 Prayers and Treasures, p. 98 * Flood * Fortune's Turn * Freedom of Water * Frozen Tomb * Fury of the River Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 48 G * Gather the Clouds Magic of Rokugan, p. 23 Prayers and Treasures, p. 94 * Gift of the Kami * Guardian of Water H * Hand of Jurojin * Hands of the Tides Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 192 * Heart of Mortality Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 229 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 246 * Heart of Nature * Heart of the Water Dragon Prayers and Treasures, p. 95 * Heaven's Tears * Hero's Heart Diskwars Shadowlands * Horse's Nose Way of the Unicorn, p. 105 I * Inari's Blessing Walking the Way, p. 42 * The Inner Ocean Prayers and Treasures, p. 99 Book of Water, p. 182 * Iuchi's Sling J * Judgment of the Kami * Judgment of Yomi Imperial Histories 2, p. 53 K * Kharma Fortunes and Winds, p. 111 * Kharmic Vengeance Walking the Way, p. 44 Magic of Rokugan, p. 24 * Kingdom Beneath the Sea * Kumo's Black Embrace M * Master of Tactics Clan War: Rulebook, pp. 62-63 * Master of the Iron Book Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 86 * Master of the Rolling River Walking the Way, p. 46 Prayers and Treasures, p. 96 * Mend the Spirit * Minor Blessing of Inari Rokugan, p. 91 * Minor Blessing of Purity * Miya's Sasumata Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 70 Prayers and Treasures, p. 46 * Moment of Peace * Move as Water N * Near to Ice Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 189 O * Open the Waves Walking the Way, p. 48 * Opening the Veil * Osaku's Lifeblood P * Part Water Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 232 * Passage Into Chaos Fortunes & Winds, pp. 10-11 * The Path Not Taken Way of the Wolf, p. 114 Prayers and Treasures, p. 53 * Path of the Scorpion * Path to Inner Peace * Peace of the Kami Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide, p. 233 * The Pearl's Pathway Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, p. 42 * Penetrating Drop * Perceive Harmony * Power of the Ocean * Purification of the Kami Book of Water, p. 180 * Purify Water * Purity R * Reflections of Pan Ku * Reflective Pool * Regrow the Wound Rokugan, p. 95 * Rejuvenating Vapors * Remove Blindness/Deafness D&D Player's Handbook, p. 270 * Remove Curse * Remove Disease D&D Player's Handbook, p. 271 * Restore the Spirit * Reversal of Fortunes * Revive the Spirit * Ride Through the Night * Ring of Water * Rise, Water * The Rushing Wave S * Sacred Ground * Sanctuary of the Waves * The Seed of Qanon Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 49 Prayers and Treasures, p. 40 * Silent Step Masters of Court, p. 115 * Silent Waters * Skein of Sleep Fortunes & Winds, p. 99 * The Spaces in Between Vacant Throne, p. 64 * Speed of the Waterfall Prayers and Treasures, p. 97 * Spirit of the Water * Stand Against the Waves * Steed of the Ebbing Tides * Strength of the Thunders * Strength of the Tsunami * Strike of the Flowing Waters * Strike of the Tsunami * Suitengu's Curse * Suitengu's Embrace Walking the Way, p. 50 * Suitengu's Surge * Suitengu's Wrath Way of the Shugenja, p. 54 * Sukinjin's Gift Walking the Way, p. 54 * Summon Ally Magic of the Kuni, by Aaron Medwin * Summon Water * Summon Water Spirit * Surging Soul * The Swell of the Storm * Symbol of Water * Sympathetic Energies T * Tides of Battle * The Ties That Bind * Torrential Rain Prayers and Treasures, p. 100 * Tsunami Rokugan, p. 105 * Typhoon's Surge V * Visions of the Future >rt of the Duel, p. 153 W * Walking Upon the Waves * Wall of Bamboo Walking the Way, p. 56 * Wall of Water * Water Kami's Blessing Prayers and Treasures, p. 101 * Water's Sweet Clarity Way of the Minor Clans, p. 44 Prayers and Treasures, p. 49 * Wave-Borne Speed * Waves are Ever Changing * Way of Still Waters * Wheel of Fortune Walking the Way, p. 58 * When Two Become One Way of the Unicorn, p. 106 * Whirlpool * Within the Waves * Wisdom and Clarity * Wonderful Origami Furoshiki * Words of the Kami Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 249 * World is Not Heavy Y * Yuki's Blessing * Yuki's Touch Category:Water Spells